Love Circuit
by marceline799
Summary: Finn, Jake and Beemo visit Princess Bubblegum but as they're trying out one of her experiments, Beemo accidentally falls in.


Finn, Jake, Marceline and BMO walked thrugh the candy streets.

"So, what are we doing here again?" Marceline asked as they made it infront of the castle,

"Princess Bubblegum wanted to show us an invention she made," Finn explained. Marceline rolled her eyes. They made it into the castle. "Hey guys!" Princess Bubblegum ran toward us and held onto Finn's hand, Finn grabbed Marceline, she grabbed Jake's and he grabbed BMO's. Princess Bubblegum dragged them down hallway and into a dark room. She switched on the light, inside the room was a big machine. "Woah," Finn stepped toward it.

"Lady's and gentlemen, this is a machine I made that can create... Humans," Princess Bubblegum announced. Finn seemed excited. Marceline wasn't,

"Bonnie, you can't create humans from a machine, they have to be made normally," Marceline crossed her arms,

"Yeah PB, like give birth and stuff," Jake agreed,

"I thought that aswell, but then I read this book on human bodies that was discovered in a library ruins and I realised that I could," Princess Bubblegum explained. They all raised an eyebrow,

"Show us," they said all at once,

"Fine, come here and I'll show you how it works," everyone walked toward the machine. Princess Bubblegum walked up to a control panel that controlled it. She pressed a button and a body appeared on the screen, next to the control panel was a little door. She opened it, it was a containment that went down into a machine, they noticed that there was a conveyor belt coming out of it. Princess Bubbelgum walked over to the bench and grabbed a bucket of materials and some gloves. She walked back over to it and grabbed out organ tissue, a vile of blood and acid and strands of veins. "Ew, sick!" Finn covered his mouth and nose, as did everyone else. Princess Bubblegum poured them in "let's make a girl," she pressed a button on the control panel. As Finn, Jake and Marceline moved away from the machine because of the smell, Jake accidently kicked BMO in with the materials "BMO!" Finn yelled running back over to the machine. "Finn!" before Finn could get to her, Princess Bubblegum pressed the start button, not knowing that she was in there "NO!". BMO was crushed in with the ingredients. Jake and Marceline ran over to the containment. They all say BMO being crushed by it. "No.." Finn teared up.

"I'm so sorry! That was an accident!" Princess Bubblegum comforted Finn. Lights flashed on the machine. They walked over to the conveyor belt. It made a 'Ding!' noise. Everyone stood there sadly waiting for a body to come out. Everyone gasped. "Holy stuff," Finn stared. From the machine, came out a a girl with dark bluish-greenish hair, light indigo green skin, an indigo green hoodie dress, dark indigo green sleeves, dark and light indigo green striped leggins, dark indigo green boots, a dark indigo green choker, light indigo green headphones and she had 'BMO' written down her sleeves and symbols on her dress and boots. Everyone stared at her. "Quick guys, take her to the hospital room!" Princess Bubblegum ran out of the door. Finn picked her up and ran out of the room, followed by Jake and Marceline.

They barged into the room and layed her on one of the beds. Everyone looked at her "atleast we know your machine works," Jake piped up,

"Is it BMO?" Marceline hovered over her,

"Let's find out," Princess Bubblegum shook her shoulder "BMO, wake up, wake up BMO," Princess Bubblegum continued to shake it. Suddenly she opened her eyes, she sat up in the bed. "W-What happened?" she asked with her hand on her head, she rubbed her eyes. Everyone stared at her,

"Is that you, BMO?" Finn asked. She looked confused,

"What do you mean 'am I BMO?' I'm alway-" Beemo paused as she looked down at her arm "What the.." Beemo stared at her arm, amazed. "What happened?!" Beemo's voice was the same but didn't sound like a robot,

"Hehe, she sounds like Lady," Jake pointed out,

"You're human now, Beemo," Princess Bubblegum put her hand on her shoulder,

"But, how?" Beemo's eyes widened,

"Don't you remember falling into the machine, it smashed you up in with the materials, it must have mixed with your personality too," Princess Bubblegum explained. Beemo stared at her hands,

"Change me back!" Beemo exclaimed,

"What? Why?" Princess Bubblegum asked,

"I like my old body!" Beemo complained,

"Your body was smashed up, Beemo," Finn told her. She turned her head down. Finn walked up beside her, "It's okay, Beemo, you can come back home with us, PB can fix your body and make another machine to fix you!" Finn looked at Princess Bubblegum.

She frowned "I can't-"

Jake stopped her, "Just do it," he looked at her. Princess Bubblegum stomped out of the room and back into her lab to make another machine and to retrieve BMO's body from the old machine.

"Come on Beemo, let's go to the Treehouse, you can come if you want, Marcy," Finn told her,

"Yeah okay," Marceline agreed. Finn helped Beemo out of the bed, she stumbled on her new legs. She fell but Finn caught her,

"Woah, come on Beemo," Finn helped her out of the Candy Kingdom and back to the Treehouse while Jake and Marceline followed behind.

Finn sat Beemo on the couch, Beemo was sad. "Hey! I know, let's play vid-" Finn remembered that she wasn't a game console anymore. "Oh, nevermind," Finn sat on the couch next to Beemo. She layed her head on his shoulder and sighed,

"You should make the most of this, you're human! This is a once in a lifetime oppurtunity," Marceline pointed out to Beemo. She didn't look up.

"Hey! We should go on an adventure! What do you say guys?" Finn asked excitedly. Beemo looked up at Finn,

"Yeah!" Jake and Marceline said hyped up, "how 'bout it, Beemo?" Finn looked down at her.

"Yeah, okay," Beemo agreed. Finn jumped up on the table,

"ADVENTURE TIME!" Finn grabbed Beemo's hand and quickly climbed down the stairs. Jake stretched down and Marceline floated. "Come on guys! WOO!" Finn did a backflip out of the door,

"HAHA! Yeah!" Jake did a backflip as well, expanded and stretched up high. Finn jumped on his back and helped Beemo up. Marceline flew next to them.

"Okay, where should we go?" Finn looked around

"How about the Ice Kingdom?" Jake suggested,

"Nah, he's a butt trap, hmm," Finn thought. "Hey Marcy, do you have an idea?" Finn asked. Marceline thought,

"How about a dungeon?" she suggested,

"Mmm, nah," Finn said sternly,

"Yeah, cause you have lady problems," Jake piped up,

"No, I don't!" Finn shouted,

"Calm down," Jake continued to walk,

"How about you, Beemo? got any ideas?" Finn turned to look at her. Beemo thought.

"How about the forest near Tree Trunk's house?" Beemo decided,

"That's a great idea! Let's go!" Finn pointed toward that direction. Jake sprinted toward Tree Trunk's forest while Marceline flew behind.

As they walked through the forest, they saw alot of monsters and there were little skeleton butterflies. They kept landing in Beemo's hair "hehe," Beemo played with them. Finn smiled at Beemo having fun. They walked up to a group of monsters ahead. "Here we go!" Finn ran toward them with his Finn sword ready. He slashed through them like it wasn't a big deal. Marceline turned into a giant bat and stomped on them. Jake grew his fists and smashed them. Beemo didn't know what to do, so she just sat there, waiting. "Come on, Beemo! Join in on the fun!" Finn yelled as he stabbed a monster.

"I've got nothing to fight with!" Beemo yelled back,

"Be creative!" he shouted. She looked around and saw a sword stabbed into a tree. She walked up to it and pulled it out. A monster came toward her, without thinking, she quickly slashed it. "Go Beemo!" Finn watched as he fought. Beemo joined in with the fighting. Finn blushed at the sight of it. After all the monsters were finished off, they were all puffed out. "Great job Beemo," Jake walked over to her.

"Yeah, you did great!" Finn added on,

"Nice job," Marceline put her arm around her,

"Thanks guys," Beemo smiled at Finn, he smiled back,

"Well, we better get home now that you have the taste for adventuring," Finn started to walk back to Tree Trunk's house. Jake got Beemo to sit on him. He stretched up and Finn hopped on his back. They went back to the Treehouse.

Finn, Jake and Beemo climbed up to their bedroom, Beemo realised she didn't have a bed, she always slept on the floor near Jake's bed. "It's okay Beemo, you can sleep in my bed," Finn started to move her toward it,

"No Finn, I can't, it's your bed," Beemo hesitated,

"I'm used to it, come on," Finn insisted,

"Thank you," Beemo turned around and hugged Finn, he blushed. Beemo climbed into the bed, Finn blew out the candle. After a few minutes, Beemo fell asleep. Jake looked at Finn with a smirk "what?" Finn noticed,

"Real talk, man, you like her, don't you?" Jake pointed at Beemo who was sleeping in the bed,

"What? That's rediculous, ofcourse I don't," Finn awkwardly crossed his arms,

"Dude, seriously?" Jake's eyebrow rose, Finn looked over at Beemo,

"Okay, maybe a little," Finn confessed as he unfolded his arms. A huge smiled appeared on Jake's face

"Aww, that's cute," Jake put his paws on his face,

"Shut up, man," Finn blushed,

"Why don't you tell her how you feel?" Jake asked, knowing that Beemo would feel the same way,

"As if, what would she say?" Finn doubted himself,

"I bet she'd feel the same way, dude, you don't know until you try," Jake pointed out. Finn knew he was right, but he was still nervous,

"I might tell her tomorrow.. Maybe," Finn looked away,

"Cool, man, but where are you going to sleep?" Jake asked, forgetting that Beemo took his bed for the night,

"Aw man, I don't know, maybe the couch," Finn walked to the ladder,

"Ok man, goodnight," Jake rolled over and covered himself in his blanket. Finn climbed down the stairs and slept on the couch.

Finn woke up, next to him was Beemo and Jake, "morning guys," Finn yawned and stretched,

"Morning," Jake gave Finn a small smile, reminding him of what he was going to confess to Beemo,

"Oh, uh-" Finn turned to Beemo, she turned to him. "I just wanted to say, I-" Finn was interupted by his phone. He picked it up, it was Princess Bubblegum. "Hey PB... Oh really... Great, great... okay, bye," Finn hung up the phone and seemed disappointed. He looked at Beemo,

"What is it?" Beemo asked,

"That was Princess Bubblegum, she finished the machine," Finn said disappointed. Beemo jumped up,

"Oh, this is great, I can be my old self again!" Beemo turned to Finn, he looked sad. "Oh, I-" Beemo ended up disappointed aswell,

"We better go," Jake stood up. Finn and Beemo followed.

They walked to the Candy Kingdom and went up to Princess Bubblegum's lab. She was in there waiting for them, "hey guys," Princess Bubblegum greeted them "are you guys ready?" Princess Bubblegum asked as she pointed to Beemo's old body, which was fixed and looked brand new, on her bench. Beemo gasped and ran over to it, she was really excited to go back in her old body but was still upset about leaving Finn. Beemo walked over to him and held his hands, "Yes," she turned back to Princess Bubblegum and walked toward her. She quickly turned back to Finn, ran up to him, jumped in his arms and kissed him. Finn went bright red. Princess Bubblegum took her hand and lead her to the new machine. They looked like two giant pods that were connected with wires and a control panel was in the middle. "You will go into this pod, while your old body will go into the other pod, after I type in the coordinates, your body's will merge and you will be back to your old robot self," Princess Bubblegum explained to Beemo,

"Cool," Beemo walked into the pod, Princess Bubblegum grabbed her robot body and placed it in the other pod. Princess Bubblegum typed in the code, the doors started to close. Beemo waved to Finn and Jake before the doors completely closed. Princess Bubblegum moved away from the machine as it started to flash. In a few seconds, the doors opened up. The one that had the robot body was empty except for some organs and blood. Jake held his mouth so he wouldn't puke. In the second one was BMO, she ran out "I'm here!" she announced. Finn, Jake and Princess Bubblegum ran up to BMO and hugged her. Finn kissed BMO on the head "I love you, BMO," Finn snuggled her,

"I love you too, Finn," BMO hugged him back, having little memory of their love.


End file.
